


Over the Edge

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Edgeplay, Ice Play, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Day Three: Edge Play, Temperature PlayKeith practically shot up off the bed, moaning and whining in Shiro's grip, begging for release."S-Sir, sir I'm g-gonna cum, p-please can I-""Not yet, my dear."Shiro grabbed the base of Keith's dick to push back his orgasm and Keith choked on a broken moan. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the stimulation. It was too much, so much, Keith swore he was going to burst.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay (pun not intended)!! I was actually going to hold off even longer on posting this but I felt bad for not posting for the past two days so here's day three! Tomorrow I'll try to get back on track, thank you for being patient!
> 
> Without further ado, here's day three! Enjoy!! <3
> 
> Day Three: Edge Play, Temperature Play

When Keith had suggested to Shiro that he wanted to get fucked for hours, left a writhing and sensitive mess, this isn't exactly what he had in mind. Actually, it's not at _all_ what he had in mind.

He was expecting Shiro to start off slow, gentle, as he usually does. Then over time his patience would slip and his pace would increase, thrusts becoming rougher, hands gripping bruises into the soft skin of his hips. He would make Keith come over and over again until he lost count and forgot his own name, babbling incoherent thoughts jambled together.

He didn't think he could have been any farther from the truth.

Now, Keith found himself sprawled out on the bed, all clothing removed and long forgotten. His arms were brought up and over his head, bound together at the wrists with one of Shiro's ties. His ankles were spread apart, held in place by a spreader bar. Shiro sat at the foot of the bed, with a teasing smirk he thrust a purple vibrating dildo into Keith's gaping hole.

With a glint in his eye, Shiro thrust the dildo in to hit Keith's prostate dead on. Keith cried out, arching off the bed with a whine. Eyes rolling back, thighs shaking from the stimulation.

"P-Please, sir, c-can I come?" Keith begged, tears rolling down his reddened cheeks.

Shiro clicked his tongue.

"No."

And he turned the vibrating dildo off, leaving it inside.

Keith groaned out with frustration, grinding his hips down to shove the dildo deeper, to get some kind of relief. Shiro had been teasing him to the very edge for hours now, Keith lost track of time after he was denied an orgasm for the fifth time, but he was sure at least two hours had passed.

Two hours that Shiro had kept him on the edge. Right at the very edge of it, enough to tip over, but not enough to completely push him over and give him the satisfaction he was looking for. Keith swore he was going to die. He was oversensitive, every small touch setting his nerves on fire. He desperately needed the release, he desperately needed to come.

"S-Sir..." Keith moaned weakly.

"Color?"

"G-Green, you dick.."

Shiro chuckled, giving a hard slam of the dildo to Keith's prostate, causing the man to scream and arch off the bed yet again. He was trembling when Shiro stood from the bed.

He made his way over to the table of their assorted toys that they had made use of throughout the night. Blindfolds, gags, beads, dildos. Shiro wasn't looking for any of those, however, as he grabbed the ice cold bin and made his way back to his lover.

Placing the bin on the nightstand beside the bed, Shiro leaned down and captured Keith's lips in a sweet kiss that quickly grew into heat and filth, tongues exchanging saliva, teeth knocking into teeth. Shiro pulled away, a string of saliva stretching between them, before trailing kisses lower and lower, giving special attention to Keith's nipples - causing the man to writhe and whine - before making his way to his navel.

Shiro dragged his tongue across the soft flesh, lighting a fire of nerves on Keith's skin along his path. Keith was a panting mess in seconds, begging Shiro for more. He didn't care what for, he knew he just needed more. So much more. 

Pressing a soft kiss to Keith's cheek, Shiro grabbed one of the small ice cubes from the bin. Keith's breath picked up it's pace as he felt little drips of cold water splash on his skin. He let out a scream when Shiro placed the cube on his navel, feeling his burning skin turn an icy cold in seconds, then back to hot when he felt Shiro's tongue collect the water that melted.

Shiro placed both hands on Keith's hips to keep him still, the treatment causing Keith to writhe all over the bed, as he continued his ministrations, lips wrapping around the skin that held the ice cube and gave a soft _suck_.

Keith practically shot up off the bed, moaning and whining in Shiro's grip, begging for release.

"S-Sir, sir I'm g-gonna cum, p-please can I-"

"Not yet, my dear."

Shiro grabbed the base of Keith's dick to push back his orgasm and Keith choked on a broken moan. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the stimulation. It was too much, so much, Keith swore he was going to burst.

Shiro continued his ministrations until he was out of ice cubes. By that point, Keith was an absolute mess. Faintly Keith could hear himself mumbling, incoherent words mushed together, breaths coming out in quick pants. His eyes were glazed over, blown completely with lust and desire. He could feel himself trembling despite being held down by Shiro's firm grasp.

"Color?"

"G.. G-Green, sir.."

Shiro took a moment to let Keith gather himself, stepping off the bed and grabbing the glass of water he had prepared before the start of their session. He held the straw up to Keith's lips, and Keith eagerly gulped down nearly half the glass in one go. 

Shiro set the glass down before pressing his large hand against Keith's cheek, allowing himself to relax when Keith pressed into his warmth with a hum.

"You alright, baby?" Shiro asked softly.

Keith nodded, "Sir, I want to cum, please..."

"Almost, baby boy. Hold it for just a little bit longer."

With a whine, Keith threw his head back on the pillow. Just a little bit longer, he could hold it together for a little bit longer. It was for Shiro, and if that's what Shiro wanted, he could do it.

Shiro crawled back over Keith's form, catching his lips in a quick, passionate kiss. He nipped at his ear, his neck, his collar bone, all the way down until he made it back down to Keith's navel. He licked up the remaining liquid that gathered at his belly button, exaggerating the slurps, making Keith writhe all over again.

"Such a good boy for me, my dear."

Keith keened at the praise, "Good boy, good boy..." He whispered, "I'm a good boy.."

"You are, so so good for me," Shiro placed a wet kiss to Keith's thigh before swallowing his cock in one go. At the same time, he began thrusting the dildo back into Keith's gaping hole.

Keith screamed his lover's name, arching off the bed, shoulders digging into the mattress. Shiro placed a large, warm hand over his belly, lowering him back down until he was flat on his back. Keith continued to chant Shiro's name, clinging onto the fabric of the tie like his life depended on it.

Shiro pulled off his dick, looking with satisfaction to see just how easily Keith could fall apart, how easy it was for Keith to melt in his grasp. He dragged his tongue along the bottom before taking the head back in his mouth, giving a few soft, slow sucks as he took the rest of it down his throat.

Keith tried his hardest to stave off his approaching orgasm, but it became significantly harder when he felt the vibrations from the dildo resume along with Shiro's relentless thrusting. It was one of his favorite dildos too, hitting each and every one of his sweet spots head on. Keith's eyes rolled to the back of his head, whining louder and louder as the vibrations turned up one by one.

"Sh-Shiro, sir, I-I need to, I'm g-gonna cum, p-please please please c-can I, s-sir?"

Shiro slowly rose up from Keith's cock, giving a few quick tugs. He could feel Keith's hips tense up, Keith was trying his absolute hardest not to cum until he had Shiro's permission.

He was such a good boy. So good.

"Come for me, baby boy."

"F-Fuck, Shiro!!"

With a screech, Keith's orgasm washed over him in powerful waves, and Shiro guided him through it with help from the dildo still vibrating in his ass. Keith came all over his chest, decorating it with white strings. He swore that he came for a minute straight.

He was a shivering, whimpering mess as he slowly came down from his high. Slowly, Shiro removed the dildo and placed it back on the table with the other toys that needed to be cleaned. He carefully removed the spreader bar from his ankles as well as his tie from his wrists, slowly helping Keith lower his arms back down to his sides.

Shiro grabbed the glass of water, helping Keith drink the remainder of water that was left. He placed the glass back down before picking up a wash cloth, gently cleaning off Keith's chest, massaging the soft, sensitive skin.

When Shiro was satisfied, he climbed into bed next to his beloved, wrapping his arms around him, pressing soft kisses all over his face. His hair, his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his lips. Keith slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"How are you doing, baby?"

Keith hummed, "That was incredible, Takashi. It felt so good."

Shiro chuckled, "Good, I'm glad."

Keith let out a yawn, "Sleepy, though. Is it alright if we rest for a bit?"

"Of course, baby boy, anything for you." Shiro pressed a kiss into Keith's sweaty locks as the man drifted asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to make the aftercare longer but I know the main focus should be on the kinks, still Shiro's so soft he always has to take care of his Keef ;w;
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com)!! <3


End file.
